Welcome to my life
by happy-rea
Summary: A song fic based on the song 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan. Set in the film Prince Caspian


Welcome to My Life

By Happy-reader007

AN: Hi this is a songfic based on Simple Plan's Welcome to my life. I do not own this song although I do own a copy of the CD and this song is on my ipod, nor do I own Narnia as much as I would like to.

More notes at the end.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Enjoy (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Peter looked up at the image of the great lion and he thought to himself about the disaster that had occurred at the castle. He was being foolish, he sighed and unbidden a song came to his mind that summed up how he felt in this 'new' Narnia.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

That was how he had felt in England; everyone thought that he was an English boy. But in reality he was a Narnian King, High King, he suffered as he tried to fall back into the role that society assumed he would fill.

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do lock yourself in room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_So no one hears your screaming_

He started to sing out loud. Every word summed up how he had felt in the past year.

The High King's voice started to fill the chambers and all Narnian's stopped to hear what he was singing.

_No you know what it likes_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't what it's like_

_To be like me_

Lucy, Edmund and Susan all stopped what they were doing and joined in, knowing that this song told all of Narnia how they had felt when they left and when they came back.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be let down in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_And feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_With no one with there to save you_

_No you don't what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Welcome to the life of royalty in children's bodies.

_Do you be wanna somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world hate_

_Are you sick of everyone around_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you know what it likes_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't what it's like_

_To be like me_

Peter wanted to be king again but Narnia had moved on. He was respected for his position but not because of who he was, as a person, as a king. His life in Narnia was over, and he knew it, but he wanted to see Aslan just one more time. He was sick of all the bows that he was getting, they didn't truly believe he could do it. He was just a 14 year old kid, playing king.

Susan wanted to look her proper age again, she didn't feel comfortable as a 12 year old, what 28 year old would? She wanted people to know her beauty, to know why wars were almost fought for her hand in marriage.

Edmund wanted to be Just again. He wanted to be able to Judge people without feeling like he was being judged himself in his ability to do so. He was fed up of people thinking he was 10. The Narnians should have known better, after all they ruled for 15 years and they all knew of magic. But no one was happy with 'children' being the Kings and Queens of legend.

Lucy just wanted Aslan. She felt like she had betrayed Him when she had not managed to stop them going to their deaths. She should have followed Him, and she was wrong to doubt in Him. Trumpkin was the only one who saw them for who they truly were. Not even Caspian did and it hurt. It hurt that the country she would willingly give her life for, the people she would die for without a second thought, could mistrust her.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be let down in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_And feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And's no one with there to save you_

_No you don't what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You may think I'm happy _

_but I'm not going to be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

Caspian didn't get it. He thought that Peter was angry that the Telemarines had taken over. But he was angry that they had left. He was angry at everyone in England who hadn't treated him properly. He was angry that Caspian was able to take a role, which his children should have filled. Caspian just didn't get it. Narnia was home. But it was like going back home and finding that everything that made it home had disappeared.

Lucy knew it was all her fault. It often appeared in her nightmares. Alsan's disappointed face telling her that because of her curiosity she had led Narnia to destruction. It was her that led the way back to Spare Oom. No one – not even her sister and brothers – understood the guilt she carried. They didn't know that her painted smile was falling apart at the seems. She just wanted to see Aslan and beg for his forgiveness, she wanted to hide her head in his mane once more before he got angry with her.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be let down in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_With no one with there to save you_

_No one there to save you_

_No you don't what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be let down in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_With no one with there to save you_

_No you don't what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Peter could imagine himself falling in the darkness. He knew he had already done it. When he had talked himself and others into attacking the castle. And then Susan had rubbed it in. He had truly fallen and without Aslan he didn't know how he was going to get up and fight again.

_Welcome to my life_

This was what Aslan and his Father Over The Sea had handed to them, they would cope with it as well as they could. There was nothing more that they were capable of doing.

_Welcome to my life_

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) The End (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Hey, I'm not quite sure what just happened. I was listening to the song on my ipod, and my sister was watching Prince Caspain. And they kinda merged in my head. I then thought that I would do each of the Pevensie children separately but they refused to be separated.

Sorry it got so angsty.

If you want to know how my other stories are doing check out my bio. I made a note of that there.

PWEASE REVIEW *Puppy eyes in a cat mask, with a silver sparkly cowboy hat on* (NO JOKE!!! I am actually were that cause I am cool)

Happy-Reader007


End file.
